TOS: A Most Surreal Graduation
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Spock and Nyotas daughter graduates from Starfleet Academy. It's something to remember.


To: Lt. Ahida Uhura

From: Captain James T. Kirk, commander USS Enterprise

Congratulations on your graduation, I am thankful you weren't seriously injured. I wish I had been there, but duty called, something you will learn in what I believe will be a long and interesting career. Thanks for the pictures, it was good to see so many familiar faces together again. But, why is Harcor Fenton Mudd Jr. in you family picture?

 **Three days earlier**

"Ahida!" Ahida turned, it was Cadet Jasmine Mudinia one hand holding the old style service cap cadets were still requrequired to wear. She was bouncing across the campus of Starfleet Academy. "I can't believe it's finally graduation day."

"It's logical," Ahida said, "we've passed our required courses and will be allowed to graduate."

"Quit being so Vulcan, today should be fun."

"You're right." Ahida smiled. "Any of your family make it?"

"Nope. And I don't care, I'm still disowned and I don't want to see any of them anyway."

"Well, join us after graduation. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"That'll be great."

"Attention, senior class." A loud speaker boomed out. "Pre-graduation briefing, ten minutes in auditorium two."

"They expect to pack us all in there? Come on Jas, we better hurry if we're gonna get a seat."

The two thread their way through the growing throng of cadets, officers and civilian guests. Just after they entered the auditorium, Ahida heard an all too familiar voice.

"Jasmine." Jas looked petrified. Ahida turned and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Muddy jr. what are you doing here?"

"Ahida, good to see ya girl. Nobody calls me that, but I'll make an exception for you. I still like you even after that little thing on Traynairn." He put an arm around a very uncomfortable looking Jasmine. "I'm here to watch my favorite niece graduate."

"Niece?" Ahida gasped.

"What? She never told you? Of course you changed your name. What is it? Mudia or something silly like that?" He leaned closer to Ahida. "You've got to watch the Mudd women. They'll bite your head off if you're not careful."

"It's true." Jas said. "Starfleet knows everything about me. I changed my name, legally, I want something worthwhile for my life. Not surviving from one scam to another. So, uncle, don't even talk to me. I'm not jeopardizing my career to help you scam some poor little mining colony or whatever you're doing now."

"Jas, you make it sound so bad. Sometimes business deals go bad."

"But they always work out your favor, don't they?"

"Cadets," an officer announced from the stage. "Please take a seat if you can find one. We have a few things to go over before graduation."

"Guess I'll leave you cadets to your briefing." Mudd started for the exit. He paused as he passed Ahida and whispered. "See ya around girl."

Ahida turned to watch him leave. Then, she realized she was flying through the air, a wall was rushing up really fast. Oh, this is gonna hurt, she thought. Then, everything went black.

"Ahida?" A distant, soothing voice said. "Honey?"

Ahida's eyes fluttered open, a blurry face floated in front of her. "Ma...mom? What happened?"

"There was a..."Uhura's voice choked. Another blurry face appeared behind her.

"A new terrorist group called Terra ichiban," Spock said as if reporting a routine sensor reading. "Placed several bombs in the auditorium. Fortunately, only one exploded resulting in mostly minor injuries. However, you suffered a mild concussion, three fractured ribs and a few minor burns. Otherwise you were relatively unharmed."

"Funny, I don't feel relatively unharmed. Jasmine?"

"Right here." Jas said as she stood up from a chair on the other side of the bed. "I got a little banged up, but I'm OK.". She pointed at her collar. "Oh, that's Lieutenant Jasmine to you cadet. While you were lounging around up here, we went ahead with graduation. Guess that means I out rank you now."

"That's fine. I'm just glad everyone is OK."

"But, I've got some really, really bad news. After the explosion, there was a fire, lots of smoke. People running around screaming and barking orders. You were buried under a pile of burning debris. My uncle dug you out and dragged you to safety."

"Muddy saved me?"

"Yes, and it gets worse. He said you owe him a big favor. And I can tell you, in my ex family, oweing a favor is a big deal. When you least expect it, he'll show up expecting to cash in."

"Oh great." Ahida sighed.

"Some good news. The Academy set aside a small auditorium. Your gonna get your own private graduation tomorrow afternoon."

"Well that's something to look forward to."

The auditorium was packed with friends and family. Ahida's closest classmates, Lieutenants now, were there, reminding her that they outranked her by one day. An Admiral, Starfleets foremost authority on combating terrorism, agreed to give a short commencement address.

She spoke eloquently, but forcefully about the need to fight terrorism and balancing the Federations principles.

She concluded her remarks, "Those people who planted those bombs, will regret setting foot on this campus. Now, for a more pleasant matter." She took out a small box, opened it and took out a Lieutenants insignia and looked at Ahida standing a few feet away.

"This cadet stands here, battered and burned. Yet strong and resilient as Starfleet. I have watched her for the last four years. She embodies the best attributes of the best first officer to serve at my command." She walked over to Ahida. "Cadet, attention."

Ahida snapped to attention. The Admiral pinned the insignia to her collar.

"Congratulations Lieutenant."

"Thank you, mam."

Then, Admiral Phillipa Georgio turned towards the audience and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Starfleets newest officer, Lieutenant Ahida T'paln Uhura." The crowd erupted in wild applause and cheering. Except the Vulcan's. They simply nodded in approval.

Once the commotion died down, Ahida stepped down from the stage, where she was met by Sulu and Chekhov.

"First official salute." Sulu said. The two saluted and Ahida returned it.

"Thanks guys. I'm an officer now, I can call you guys, right?"

"Are you serious?" Sulu scowled.

"Sulu," Chekhov admonished, "don't be such a Herbert. Of course you can call us anything you vant, vithin reason."

They patted her on the shoulder as he started to walk towards her parents. She was intercepted by Mudd.

"Harcor," she said, "thank you for saving me. I really don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it. I was just talking to my Uncle Sarak over there, he..."

"Uncle Sarak?"

"Yeah, he told me about this ancient Vulcan tradition. Someone who saves a life, becomes a member of the family. Just think, me and you, cousins."

"That's not exactly how it works. It's more of an honorary position."

"I can't wait, my next trip to Vulcan. Stopping in for a visit with my dear Uncle Sarak and Aunt Amanda."

Ahida smiled and gritted her teeth. "I'm sure they'll enjoy that. What's this Jas said about a favor.

Mudd held up his hands so she could see the dermopatchs. "Oh, a couple of burns while I was digging you out. Doc said I'll be OK in a couple of days. Don't worry about it, for now, but someday."

"Just make sure it's legal."

"Of course. I'd never do anything illegal."

"Uh huh." She glanced at her parents. "If you'll excuse me."

Sometimes it pained her to see them together. She knew about the Kelvin timeline, and what they meant to each other there. But when that line ended and the current line resumed. Their feelings didn't quite survive the transition. Her mother hugged her.

"Honey, you are going to be one hell of an officer."

"I concur." Spock said. "I served with a Lt. Uhura many years ago on the Enterprise. She was an outstanding officer."

Ahida arched an eye brow. "Was that a joke?"

"No. Statement of fact. There was..."

Nyota poked him in the ribs. "It's a joke."

She felt a tug on her elbow. "Grandmother." The Lady Amanda hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you."

The imposing figure of Sarek was there.

"Ahida, years ago I apposed your father's entry in Starfleet. But now I must say to both of you. I am extremely proud of what both of you have accomplished."

"Hey, everybody." A reporter covering the event said. "Could I get the Sarak family over here for a group shot? If you don't mind."

"Of course." The ambassador said.

As the reporter moved everyone into position. Ahida contemplated the events of the last twenty four hours.

I find out my best friend is a Mudd. I get blown up. Muddy saves me and now thinks he's part of the family. I get my own graduation. An Admiral, who many leval headed people believe came from some alternate mirror universe, gives a commencement speech and says she's watched me for four years.

This has been a most surreal graduation.


End file.
